How to Choose
by cellygurl07
Summary: This is the story of a new girl at Hogwarts. She is sent there by her parents in hopes of saving her life from her bad habits. She is right in the middle of a love triangle between Ron, Draco and herself. Will she choose the nice boy who is always there f
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Marli Magreet is a sixteen-year-old girl from Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Her parents moved there shortly after graduating from Hogwarts and getting married. She has caramel-colored skin and dark brown wavy hair and intense hazel eyes. She's a little stout, but she's rather curvy and fit. Marli was a well-adjusted girl until she entered high school. She began acting out, doing drugs, drinking, and having unprotected sex. Her parents thought that the only way they could save their child from illness, STDs, and unwanted pregnancies, they needed to stage an intervention.

Even though she went to Muggle schools, her parents still taught her magic from their old texts. That was the one thing she enjoyed learning. So after five years of magical studies, her parents decided to send her to Hogwarts. After sending an owl to Professor Dumbledore, he decided that she could attend it for her last two years. This is her story.

I was stuck in the middle of King's Cross with my belongings. I was trying to figure out where Platform 9 ¾ was when I saw the strangest group of people coming my way. They were a family of redheads (with an extremely tall one), a pretty brown-haired girl and a boy with dark hair and glasses. As they approached me, I began to stammer, hoping the younger ones were coming my way.

"Hi, excuse me, my name is Marli and um, well, uh, are you by any chance, uh, on your way to Hogwarts?"

The mother answered for everyone.

"Oh, of course dear. I'm Mrs. Weasley. These four are students. This here's Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They're sixth years. This here's my girl, Ginny, who's a fifth year. And this is my boy, Ron," she leaned in close to me and whispered proudly, "He's a prefect you know."

"Oh, no ma'am, I didn't know that."

I'd noticed Ron staring at me, but I only briefly glanced his way.

"Well, dear," Mrs. Weasley continued, "are you having trouble finding the platform?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm kinda confused."

"Well, don't fret. Ron'll show you how to get through."

Ron stood there petrified. Harry, sensing his friend's embarrassment, spoke, " Uh, Marli, I'll show you how to get through."

Harry turned toward one of the brick support beams separating platforms nine and ten, and after looking around to see if any of the Muggles were paying attention, ran full speed toward it. I thought he had gone temporarily insane so I screamed his name. Nevertheless, he continued running and disappeared when he met the beam.

"Oh, my God," I whispered, "is he going to be all right?"

"Don't worry, Marli," Hermione replied, "The platform is, well, I can't really explain it, but all you have to do is run towards the beam and you'll be on the platform."

"Hermione, did you hear what you just said? You want me to _run_ into a brick support beam?"

"Well, I know it sounds bad," she continued, "but it's the only way onto the platform."

I decided that I had to get over my fears if I wanted to go to Hogwarts. I turned toward the same beam in which Harry disappeared. I gathered my composure, closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could. When I opened my eyes again, they were flooded with an amazing sight. I saw rolling green hills, a clear, blue sky and the most magnificent train I'd ever seen.

"I wouldn't stand there long if I were you," said Harry.

"Why--." My question was interrupted when, ironically, Ron came bursting onto the platform and barreled into me from behind.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh gosh am I ever sorry," he said while helping me up, "are you all right?"

I stood there, amazed as I stared into his eyes. "I-- I'm fine, Ron, thanks," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Marli," he replied while turning red and looking very embarrassed. He was cute in a kinda geeky sort of way.

"Well, uh, I don't want you getting hit again, so it's best if you two move out of way, right?" Harry repeated.

"Oh, you're probably right," I said as we both moved aside.

At that moment, Hermione came bursting through the wall followed by Ginny shortly thereafter.

"Well, I see you got through safely," Hermione said.

"I kinda have you to thank, Hermione," I replied, "Uh, what's next?"

"Well," Ginny answered, " we drop our suitcases off here and continue onto the train where we i hope /i to find an empty compartment."

"Ok, then, let's go," I suggested.

As Ginny had explained, we left our belongings with one of the baggage handlers and moved onto the train. There must've been hundreds of kids on the train ranging from prepubescent brats to know-it-all seventh-years. Yep, I was finally where I belonged.

But, luckily, we found a completely empty compartment and sat down. Ron was the first was the first to enter, sitting on the left side near the window. Then Harry came in and sat opposite Ron. I rushed past Hermione to claim the empty spot next to Ron. Everyone looked a little weirded out, but Hermione and Ginny, sensing my excitement with sitting next to my beloved, scooted next to Harry.

"So Marli," Harry asked after some time, "I notice your accent. Are you American or Canadian or just some weird hybrid?"

"I was born in America, but my parents are English. So I guess I am a weird hybrid."

Ron spoke up. "So why is this my, er, I mean our first time meeting you?"

I got nervous because I had to tell them the lie I had concocted on the plane ride over here. Because unlike the pleasantness of my lie, the reason for my being here was not so innocent. When I was 12, I first started using. I started out with pot, then I moved to smoking and now I use coke. I couldn't afford it with my allowance, so I began stealing money from my parents, family and friends. If I couldn't get the money from them, then I'd have sex with guys to get it. I was desperate then, but now that I'm old enough, I work and spend all of my money on my habit. So my mum and dad got so fed up that thy got special permission from Dumbledore to let me enter Hogwarts in my sixth year. Gosh, I hope they believe this.

"Well, that's because this is my first year here. You see, both my parents are Hogwarts grads and met there. They soon relocated to Louisiana after getting married 'cause my dad's company moved him out there. I've gone to Muggle schools my whole life and just wanted a change. My mum's been teaching me so I thought 'Why not?' "

"Do you like it there?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, it's okay. It's pretty hot out there though, but I'm used to it."

At that moment, a witch wheeling a cart of magical goodies knocked on our door. Thank God she did because I i really /i didn't feel like talking about it.

"Oh, time for food," Ron said joyfully.

"Um, what should I get you guys? I don't eat any wizarding food."

"I would recommend a chocolate frog, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor JellyBeans, and a nice Butterbeer," replied Ron.

When I opened the box with the chocolate frog, it jumped out the window because all I did was stare at it. I tried a jelly bean and punched Ron playfully in the arm when I tasted a booger in my mouth. But I was pleased when I tasted the Butterbeer.

When I was done, I started to feel like I normally do when I need to take a hit. I had to get away from these guys, and fast.

"Um, is there a bathroom here, you guys?"

"Yeah, there is," responded Hermione as she stood up. "Ron and I can show you where it is because we've got to go to the Prefect's compartment anyway."

"Aw bloody hell, Hermione, do we i really /i have to go?"

"Yes, Ron. We're prefects, and you know we can't break any rules."

"All right then. C'mon Marli," Ron sulked as he exited the compartment.

We walked a short distance before Hermione pointed out the entrance to the bathroom. I walked inside and took off my shoe. I took out my bag with the coke and took out my wand and conjured up a knife and a straw. I poured out just a little. I couldn't be greedy because this had to last the whole year. I used the knife to build little rows. When I was done, I took my straw and snorted it. It felt like pure joy, as if all of my pains and fears were gone and were never gonna return. I just relaxed and until the good feeling left me, and I was once again filled with the hurts I had from before.

I'm sure when I left the bathroom, I kinda stumbled out 'cause the line of kids who were waiting while I was in there looked at me as if they had smelled a potion go sour. I returned to the compartment to see Harry and Ginny deep in conversation.

"Are you feeling all right, Marli, because you were in there for a while? Ginny asked concernedly.

"Oh, I guess I'm just not used to wizarding food yet."

"Okay, then. Well, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"We have about thirty minutes before we get there. Maybe you'd like to take a nap? We'll keep it down for you," Harry suggested.

"Oh, thanks. Maybe a nap would help." I lied.

I knew that when I was high I couldn't sleep, so I just laid down with my back turned to them and pretended to sleep. I ignored their conversation for the most part and just thought about when I could get the hell out of here and back home, but before I realized it, I had actually fallen asleep.

Harry woke me up just as the train was slowing to a stop. The pictures and my parents' descriptions of it didn't its justice. It is beautifully majestic, and even though I'm forced to be here, I guess it'll be all right. I was told in my letter from Dumbledore that I had to walk with first years to be sorted into a house. All of my new friends were in Gryffindor so I hoped to be placed into that house.

Walking down that aisle was the single most embarrassing thing I've ever done. I easily loomed over everyone else, but I felt a little better when I saw Ron and the others smiling at me from the Gryffindor table.

Proffessor McGonagall called my name. As I stepped forward and sat on the stool, Dumbledore exclaimed, "Wait! I need to explain this matter. This new student is Marli Magreet. She is an American sixth year whose English parents taught her everything she needed to know until now. She wanted to finish her education here so I allowed her. Please welcome her and make her feel at home. Proffesor, please continue."

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head. It spoke to me.

"Hmm, very intelligent and smart, a trait found in all Ravenclaws, you're a risk taker and brave, found in Gryffindors. But, hmm, what is this? Secrets from your past? You seem to get in trouble quite frequently and you're pure-blood. Oh, better make you a Slytherin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor do I claim to. I also don't own that hilarious line fromBack to the Future III, "Why don't you make like a tree..."

"Slytherin! I'm in Slytherin!" I thought to myself. I'm sure I looked just as stunned as Ron, Harry, and Hermione did. I walked over to the Slytherin table not knowing where to sit. None of them would move over to make a spot for me.

"Oh, Miss Magreet," Dumbledore added, "I'm going to assign you to one of your house prefects. I was going to suggest Miss Parkinson, but I think Mr. Malfoy is best. Is he fine with you?"

Everyone turned around and looked at me. "He's fine, I mean guess so, sir," I responded timidly.

I walked over to Draco with everyone in the room staring at me. What was worse was that most of the Slytherins were giggling and cracking jokes as I passed them. One person even put a hex on me so I tripped over on my robes. A small group of them laughed and called me a "stupid American twit". When I neared Draco, he sighed and scooted over just far enough to let me squeeze in.

"Fine, let us proceed with the sorting."

Sorting continued for about thirty more minutes. When it was finally over, we had twenty-seven new students in Slytherin. Then Dumbledore commenced the beggining of dinner, and we all feasted.

No one talked to me, looked at me, or even acknowledged my existence. Draco spent all of his meal making kissy faces at this incredibly unattractive girl who looked like she had been punched in the face. I found out her name was Pansy Parkinson, one of the Slytherin prefects. The only 'attention' I got was from the huge lug that sat next to me. As he stuffed his fat face with his right hand, his squeezed my knee with his left hand. I found out later that his name was Vincent Crabbe.

I don't know how these kids survive eating this British food. I noticed an incredibly unappetizing plate in front of Draco. I had to say something.

"Draco, what in heaven's sake are you eating?"

"Kidney pie and red current stew," he responded.

"Kidneys? From what animal?"

"Calf, lamb, veal, who knows?"

"Your red current stew looks like bloody diarrhea," I responded with a disgusted look on my face.

"What's it to you? You're not eating any."

"Well, what about the fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers and fries, pizza? Where's all that stuff?"

"Magreet, what are you talking about? I've never even heard of that stuff. Now go back to your meal and leave me alone."

I turned back towards my solitary chicken leg thinking, "Well, only ten months, ten hours, and twenty-seven minutes more of this crap they've served. Maybe I'll finally lose a couple of pounds."

After dinner, Dumbledore spoke again. "House prefects, please escort your first years to their dormitories."

Draco stood up and turned his back on me, and proceeded to walk out of the dining hall with his arm around Pansy.

"Wait, Draco. Aren't you supposed to be showing me around and teaching me things?"

"Listen Magreet, I need to spend some time with my girl here if you don't mind," Draco responded nastily. "You can follow some of the others."

"But you're a prefect, you both are. You're supposed to be helping the first years."

"Listen, what part of 'WE DON'T CARE!' don't you understand?" Pansy responded meanly. "Now why don't you make like a tree and get the bloody hell out of here?"

I was really livid now.

"It's 'Why don't you make like a tree and leave' you stupid ugly bitch," I responded angrily as I pushed my way between them.

I marched out of the dining hall and into the main corridor where I waited to see any of my new friends. I tried hard to keep myself from crying, but as soon as I felt stinging in my eyes, I knew I couldn't resist the inevitable and allowed the floodgates to open.

"Oh, here she is," said a person who sounded like Hermione. "Oh, what's wrong, Danielle?"

"What's wrong? First of all, I'm a freaking Slytherin, second of all, I think the entire house already hates me, and third, that Draco is a stupid, bleached-blond dick, that's what's wrong."

"Well, I know that sounds bad, but it'll be all right," Harry said trying to comfort me. It wasn't working.

"No, it won't Harry," I said. "I know you've dealed with these people for the past five years, but I'm new here. You guys are the only ones I know here, and I won't even be able to see you."

We stood there for a few moments silently when I spoke up.

"God, I'm screwed," I said and began to cry again. I leaned towards the person closest to me who happened to be Ron. He awkwardly hugged me back and whispered "There, there," in my ear. I could tell he wasn't comfortable around crying girls, but it felt so good for him to hold me in his strong arms that I just stayed there. I buried my face into his chest and smelled his cologne. When I realized that I would hardly get to see him, I began sobbing.

After a few more moments, Hermione spoke up. "Um, Ron, we've got to go and find those lost first years."

"You're right," he said while letting me go. "I'm sorry Marli. Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks you guys."

"Do you want me to show you where the Slytherin House is?" Ron added.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied.

Hermione walked up to me and gave me a small hug.

"Don't worry, if Malfoy steps one foot out of line, we'll be there to kick his arse," Harry added.

"Thanks." I was glad that Harry made me smile.

"Don't you worry either, Ron. I'll help Hermione with the first years," Harry added.

"Thanks, Harry."

Ron walked me to the Slytherin House. I still felt bad, but I had to put up a strong face so he wouldn't feel obligated to stay with me.

"OK, here we are," announced Ron. "I don't know the password to get you in, but I'll ask someone for you."

"No, Ron. I can ask someone. You go and find Hermione. I'll be fine."

"All right, then, I'll see you at breakfast." Ron turned to walk away, but I grabbed his shirtsleeve and hugged him quickly.

"Thanks, Ron, for everything."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." Just as Ron disappeared from sight, Draco came alone from a different area.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" He said disgustedly.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" I replied angrily. "You're supposed to be helping me out instead of snogging with your ugly dog-faced girlfriend."

He pulled out his wand, and I knew he would do something.

"Listen here Magreet, I don't want to hex a girl, especially an American, but I'll do it if provoked."

I was upset but knew that if I continued to upset him, I'd have a horrible time at Hogwarts.

"Whatever, just get me inside," I said timidly while looking down at the ground.

He put his wand away, and smirked. "That's more like it. The password is 'Animagus' "

When he said that, a painting moved aside to show a tunnel leading to a large room.

"After you," Draco said. As I started crawling into the tunnel, he slapped my behind. When I turned around to shoot him a nasty look, he just smirked and said, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing," I responded timidly. As I turned back around, Draco added, "Gosh, black girls have the best bodies, curves in all the right places." I ignored him and continued into what is called the Common Room. It was empty and was covered in green and silver decorations.

As Draco crawled out, he spoke up.

"So Magreet, do you even have any friends here?"

"Yeah, well kind of. I met some people on the train."

"Really? Who?"

"I met Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

"What?" He replied angrily.

"Oh, do you know them?"

"You are friends with Scarhead, Miss Mudblood, and The Weasel?"

"Hey, don't call them that! They're my friends."

"I knew Americans were stupid, but not dense. They are the worst group of people who you can hang out with around here."

"What, why?"

"First of all, the Weasleys are among the lowest of the pureblood wizarding families unlike yours and mine of course. Second of all, Granger is a mudblood; her parents are Muggles. And thirdly, that Potter is the most overhyped person here. Everyone thinks he's the most perfect boy, even calling him 'The Chosen One'. It's disgusting."

"Oh, well, I didn't know that," I said disappointedly.

"Listen, Marli, hang with me and I'll show you a good time here. As long as you're with me, no one will ever mess with you. What do you think?"

I looked into Draco's steel gray eyes and sort of felt like he was right. He seemed to be such a powerful figure with the Slytherins, and since it seemed like none of them liked me, it would be sensible to hang with Draco. Like he said, he could probably protect me. I nodded yes.

"All right, then. Who knows? Maybe I'll even let you be my girlfriend."

I scoffed and said, "Um let me think about that for a little while. Hell no."

Draco looked surprised and bewildered. "What? You're turning i me /i down? What's wrong with you?"

"Well, maybe I'm just not interested in stupid, egotistical bastards, like you," I replied as the sassy black American girl in me began to emerge.

"Listen, Magreet, you don't know how many girls want me. They'd give anything to be in your shoes right now."

"Well, they can have my shoes and an entire closet full of 'em if they want them. And what about your girl Pug-Face Pansy, you know the one you ditched me for?"

"She's not really my girl-- she's just a-- well, she's just for basically, well, you know," Draco stammered.

"No, I don't know. What is she?"

"She's one of those easy girls. All of us Slytherin guys pass her around, and tonight was my night."

"Draco, that is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard before in my life. You're telling me this, and at the same time you want to be my boyfriend? What's wrong with you?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'm in love," he said with a smirk. I could tell that he was obviously lying. He was probably just trying to get in my pants like the other stupid American boys back home by giving me lines and telling me they loved me. But, there was something about Draco that kind of set him apart from other guys I had dated. Even though he was acting somewhat kinder to me, I still couldn't forget what he had done to me at dinner and right outside the Common Room.

"No you're not. You don't even know me," I replied with a cold face.

"Put two incredibly attractive people together and alone in a room, who knows what's bound to happen."

"Yeah, but not love."

"Well, maybe if you give me a chance, we can prove that wrong. What do you think?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha (snort, snort, giggle, giggle)," I answered in the most devestatingly fashion. I knew I had probably crushed him (not likely though), but it was really funny. After I gained my composure, I continued my answer.

"Draco, totally not interested."

"Well, we'll see about that, Magreet. Once I know what I want, I go after it, and I always get what I want," he said assuredly.

I started laughing again but calmed down when I saw that he was getting angry because I found his way overconfidence humerous.

"What's so funny, Magreet?" He asked angrily.

"You and your macho overconfidence. You can't always get what you want, especially when it comes to girls, and even more especially when it comes to me."

"My overconfidence?" Draco sputtered. "You seem to be a little overconfident given to the fact that you're not exactly a veela yourself."

"Me? You couldn't even hold a candle to Usher or Johnny Depp."

"First of all, I don't understand your idiotic American slang, and second of all, who the bloody hell is Usher and Johnny Depp?"

I was confused at his answer at first when I realized he had probably never been to a Muggle cinema or even heard of any Muggle celebrities.

"That's just a saying meaning you're not as good looking as they are, and those guys are just famous Muggles. And besides, remember what you did as we were entering the Common Room? You grabbed my behind and said that I had curves in all the right places. So you must think I'm pretty good looking."

"Whatever Magreet, but I'll tell you one thing. I don't take rejection period. So you're going to be mine whether you like it or not."

I yawned and said sarcastically, "Well, good luck with that. Listen, I'm tired of talking to you so I'm gonna go to bed now." I turned and walked towards where the girls' dorms were. Before climbing the stairs, I turned around and said to Draco in the sexiest and most seductive way possible, "By the way, I absolutely detest my last name so if you even i want /i a chance, refer to me as Marli."

I ran up the stairs without waiting for a response. I wanted to leave him wanting more; it was my way of getting any guy I wanted. Draco's way of threats and pressure would never work on me.

When I got to my room, I saw several four poster beds and noticed my trunk and suitcases in front of one. I noticed that the words, "Stupid American twit" were engraved on my wooden trunk. I just sighed and said, "Reparo" to fix it. I took off my clothes put on my favorite cotton camisole and boy shorts. I slipped into bed and reflected on my day.

I met two guys today who are from pureblood wizarding families just like myself. One acted like he just wanted to be my friend and was there when I needed him. The other was particularly offensive to me at first, but changed so quickly. Watching him get angry when I told him I didn't desire him was funny; he certainly is entertaining. Draco's the kind of guy who I normally would go out with, the bad boy who I can't resist, but Ron seems to be the most genuine. Both of the guys are hot, but I don't know if Ron likes me or not. Maybe he's just shy about his feelings. They're both from pureblood families, which my mom and dad would appreciate, but Draco told me that Ron is low class. That won't work at all.

And what about Harry and Hermione? Draco told me some really bad things about them, but they didn't seem to be like that when I met them; they seemed to be really nice and easy to get along with. I don't know what to think or who to believe. Maybe I should take Draco up on his offer, but I've been with guys like him in the past and they always get me in trouble. Ron would be good for me, but he's probably still a virgin (also won't work). I need to go to sleep and worry about what I should really care about-- my first class at Hogwarts with Snape!

A/N- You know the deal R/R. Thanks. ;)


End file.
